


Audience of One

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Videotaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto and Ignis decide to videotape each other doing things together, and alone, as a little memento for their slumbering King.





	Audience of One

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend requested I write some Promnis with the prompt 'videotaping'. I decided to make it into a threesome. ^_^ 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

* * *

Noctis returns from a long day out in the city, his body sore from all the walking. Pulling off his tie, he chuckles a little under his breath at how much he hurts right now. Ten years asleep did not do him very much good when it came to his body; he’s been out of the crystal for a few months now, and it still feels taxing to do too much in a day. But as the King of Lucis, he has an image and honor to uphold, so he puts on his adult pants and deals with it. Now that he’s home, he can’t wait to sit down and unwind for a bit.

“Hello?” He calls out, rolling his head from side to side as he walks through his home. “Is anyone home?” It surprises him that he’s beat his lovers, as he knows what they’ve been up to throughout the day. _They should be here by now_. Deciding not to think anything of it, he heads to his study to do a little bit more work before he’s dragged away to spend more time with his lovers. Taking this little reprieve as a blessing, he stops as his eyes land on an envelope on his desk that had not been there earlier in the day.

He picks it up off of the desk, and sees the messy scrawl that he would know anywhere. It hadn’t gotten better since the two of them had been in high school together, but neither had his, truth be told. Taking a seat at his desk, he reads the message on the envelope, letting out a little ‘hmm’ at the note. ‘ _Open upon receipt, Your Majesty_.’ He slides his finger under the sealed flap, tugging it open without slicing any of his digits. Taking a peek inside, one eyebrow raises up as he sees a jewel case with a blank disc sitting inside of it. Pulling it out of the envelope, he sees a note is taped to the back of the case, giving a small tug on it to pull it from the case.

This note is written in his other lover’s perfect handwriting - as to be expected from the man who is his Adviser and Strategist. Without lines on the page, he’s impressed by how meticulous the writing on the paper is, then reads the words on the page. His heart pounds a little faster in his chest, as he reads the words over a second time. With trembling hands, he pulls the disc out of the jewel case, and pops it into his computer, a program popping up automatically to play it.

“ _Your Majesty - please enjoy this. We will be home soon. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hopefully this will pass the time. Love you_.”

Setting the note on his desk, he sees it’s a video of some sort, the light dim on the screen. “Hey, is this even on?” He hears Prompto’s voice - sounding just like he did when they’d first set off on their journey together. “Iggy!! I can’t tell if this thing is working or not!”

“I assure you, it is working just fine.” He hears Ignis’ voice from behind the camera. “Turn on another light, would you, love?”

Noctis sits back in his chair, his mouth dropping open when more illumination helps to clear the darkness of the recording up. He sees Prompto is devoid of any clothing, and very aroused, it would seem. “That better, Iggy?”

“Much.”

He settles back in his chair, feeling himself growing more aroused as the video continues on, his eyes going back and forth between the two men on the screen with a pleased smile on his face.

***

“I guess we’re going to need to get more light if we do this anywhere else, huh?” Prompto laughs when he feels Ignis crawl on the bed towards him, preparing himself to feel his lover’s embrace. “Do you think he’ll like these videos?”

Ignis rubs his nose against the length of the blond’s neck, his head turning towards the camera. “I think that he might. If I know him, I have a feeling he’ll be pleased to see that we did not mourn him being in the crystal.”

“Mmm….” His eyes linger on the lens of the video camera they’d picked up from Taelpar rest area in Duscae. “You sure…? What if he gets mad because we didn’t wait for him?”

A hand guides him to lay down on the bed, Ignis standing up to tilt the video camera down. He stares up at his lover with a big smile on his face, looking at him, then back at the camera. “Go ahead and talk to him, love. It may make it easier.” Ignis rejoins him on the bed, his eyes closing as he feels the man’s lips touch the side of his neck in a more intimate manner this go around.

“See what you’re missing, Noct?” Prompto's breath hitches, as he leans his head back more, the familiar touch of his lover’s lips and teeth making their presence known on his body. “M-Mark me, Iggy…” He moans, his right hand coming up to rest on top of Ignis’ shoulder. “Brand me…”

The low moan his lover makes has his ears ringing a little, as he digs his nails down into the meat of his shoulder. “You ask me to mark you, when you know very well that that is our lover’s territory.”

His eyes open, as he stares at the camera, his fingers going to the back of Ignis’ neck. “But he’s not here now, is he?” He blows a kiss to the camera, pulling Ignis’ head to be against his neck. “You won’t mind if Iggy takes up your mantle of marking my body all over, will you, Your Highness? Everyone will know that I’m off the market...”

“Majesty, Prompto.” Ignis murmurs, teeth dragging along the length of his neck. “Call our King by his title…”

“R-Right.” He moans, legs spreading open as Ignis’ hand starts to play with his cock and balls. “Y-Your Majesty….” Prompto’s eyes fall closed again, as Ignis gives into his wish. Teeth sink down into his neck, drawing a licentious moan from his throat. “Gods, Iggy….I never knew how powerful your bite was.”

Ignis’ hand makes its way to his cock, making a loose fist around it to give it a few gentle tugs. “Are you complaining that I’m too rough?” Ignis’ voice carries throughout the room, his timbre filled with hedonistic lust.

“Never…” Prompto starts to roll his hips, pushing up into Ignis’ fist. He looks down, and watches the way the tip of his cock pokes out of the top, the tip glistening with precum as he becomes more turned on by their antics. “Be rougher….”

A wicked gleam appears in Ignis’ green eyes, the hand that’s around his cock making a tighter fist around him. Prompto moans, the pseudo-roughness just what he needs. “Are you watching me, Noct…?” He opens one eye to look at the camera, his hand moving from Ignis’ shoulder to the nape of his neck. “Or are you watching what Iggy is doing? How thick is his cock right now?” He moans low, angling his head to see what state of arousal Ignis is in. “Should I play with him now too…?” 

His lover releases a deep moan, the hand on his cock pausing its movements. “Don’t mind me, Your Majesty….” Ignis pulls Prompto up to his knees, the two of them facing one another, then turn their heads to the side to look into the lens of the camera. “I’m going to take real good care of him for you. For _us_.”

Prompto whines a little, trying to get Ignis to look at him, and feels a sense of relief as their lips come together for a languid kiss. He drops his jaw, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth, so that he can rub it against the tip of Ignis’ tongue. He knows he’s drooling, can feel it slipping out of his mouth as he keeps flicking his tongue against Ignis’ outside of their mouths, but knows that their audience of one will love it. He closes the gap between the two of them, and presses his lips over Ignis’, pulling him down to lay on top of him, grabbing the camera on the way down.

“Smile for me, Iggy…” He holds it up so that it’s just filming Ignis now, glasses now gone. “What are you going to do…?”

“Time to fill up that tight little hole of yours…” Ignis murmurs, dragging his lips down the length of Prompto’s belly, giving the tip of his cock a few quick kisses. “Can’t let you get too tight with His Majesty gone…”

Turning the camera back onto himself, his eyes stay half-lidded as Ignis keeps licking and kissing his cock. “Do you hear that, Noct…? He’s going to keep me nice and loose for you…” He moans, arching up off the bed as two fingers enter his body. “Gods, just give me your cock….” He begs Ignis, not wanting to delay it any further. He’s too wound up, the video they’re making pushing his level of horniness to the extreme.

“Listen to your lover,” Ignis angles the camera so that they’re both now in the shot, his fingers still buried inside of Prompto’s tight channel. “Did you teach him to be this demanding, Your Majesty? I’ll have to teach you both the proper way to beg for sex.”

He moans at the comment, nodding his head, blond bangs falling on his face as he looks up into the camera. “Guess we’ll learn together soon, won’t we, Noct?” The camera is pulled out of his hands, Ignis holding it down by his thighs.

“Look at the way my fingers go in and out of him, Noctis…” Ignis narrates what is being done to Prompto’s body. He lifts his knees up to better expose himself to the camera, moaning as he feels a third finger start to push against his entrance. “Think he can take all three?”

They both know that he can - he’s had both Noctis and Ignis’ cock shoved inside of him before. But hearing him ask, it makes Prompto’s stomach roll, his head leaning back as he tries to push his hips down, but can’t with the position he’s put himself into. “I-Iggy….”

The camera is moved, as Ignis takes his fingers out of his body. It returns to the tripod, set at an angle that will show everything that they’ll be doing to each other’s bodies. “I know, love…” Ignis grabs the bottle of lube, and starts to prepare himself, his other hand returning to Prompto’s cock. “You’ll be feeling good very soon.”

“P-Promise…?” He moans, dropping his knees back down so that his feet can rest on the bed.

Ignis places the tip of his cock against Prompto’s prepped hole, the blond turning to look at the camera. “You have my word…” Ignis whispers into his ear, as he pushes his hips forward, Prompto’s body taking his cock with no fight.

“O-Oh!” The deep penetration makes his legs lift up automatically, locking them around Ignis’ waist as he feels him fill him to the brim. “Gods, your cock…” His moans grow richer with lust, as he tries to turn his head to look at the camera again. “Y-Your Majesty...don’t you wish….that you could be here….?” He arches up off the bed at one particular harsh thrust, his throat becoming raw from the noise it makes him produce.

“To be the one...to guide us…?” Ignis finishes for him, his head looking up at the camera with Prompto’s. He turns his head back to look at Prompto, who stares up at him with devotion in his eyes. “My love…”

“My savior… _Our_  savior...” He returns, eyes falling closed to fall into the pleasure that Ignis is giving to him right now. The camera gets forgotten about in favor of wanting the ecstasy that he knows will come to him if he gives in to Ignis’ touches completely.

His hips move with Ignis’, his arms tucked under Ignis’ arms, hands locked together just below his shoulder blades, as they move together. He alternates between saying Ignis’ name, and Noctis’, wanting both of his lovers to know just who is on his mind as he gets closer and closer to his release. He turns his head towards the camera, eyes still closed, mouth dropping open with each moan and cry that he makes due to Ignis’ thrusts.

“My King….” Ignis’ hand touches his cock, the nearness of his body now gone in favor to touch him more. “Watch….as I make our lover….come…”

He arches his chest up off the bed, shoulders digging into the mattress as his orgasm hits his body hard. Everything becomes a blur, the wet heat of his cum now painting his chest and stomach, the thickness inside of him stretching his inner walls to their limit. He feels Ignis pull out, and more hot cum splashes onto his body, mixing with his own as Ignis covers him in his spunk.

Grabbing the camera off the tripod, he holds it with trembling hands, videotaping Ignis licking up the mess all over his body. “Nnngh….N-Noct…” He moans, holding the camera close to Ignis’ face, capturing the way his tongue laps up the milky white fluid off of him. “B-Bet you wish...you could taste it, don’t you…?” He drops the camera, pulling Ignis up to him. “Give me a kiss…”

Cum transfers to his tongue, the mixture of their combined juices a tangy concoction to his tastebuds. He groans into his mouth, and pulls Ignis back towards him. He stops him, picking up the camera in the process. “We’ll be back soon, Your Majesty….”   
“Bye….Love you…” Prompto smiles bright for the camera, then looks back up at Ignis. “But we’re…?”

“Not done yet, love.” Ignis returns his smile, before looking back at the camera. “See you soon, Noctis.”

The screen goes to black.

XxX

“Hi, Noct!” Prompto holds the camera up facing him, a big smile on his face. “So, today it’s just me. Iggy got stuck out at Lestallum, while I’m out here roughing it in Alstor Slough.”

He sits down on the floor of his one man tent, keeping the camera in front of him. He sets it down, using his feet to act as a makeshift tripod, as he reaches for the hem of his shirt. “Look - I thought it might be nice to just give you a little show. I’m sure Iggy won’t mind.” A giggle leaves his throat, as he quickly pulls off his shirt. “What do you say? Should I give you a nice little view of giving myself a handjob?”

It feels strange to talk to the camera like it’s his lover, but he knows that it won’t be so weird when Noctis sees this. _When, not if_. He undoes his pants, and then picks up the camera again, holding it in his hand. “I’ll give you a few different angles today, okay?” He holds the camera down by his cock, as he puts his hand around it, stroking it slow. “You like this view, Your Majesty?” He moans, moving the camera a little closer to the tip, so he can see how aroused he is by this treatment. “I bet you wish your mouth could be tasting my cum, hmm?” He swipes his thumb over the tip, and as he starts to bring it up to his lips, the tent flap opens.

“I thought that was you.” Ignis walks in. “Oh? Are you making another video?”

“Maybe…” He moans, turning the camera to show Ignis. “Look who just showed up, Your Majesty.”  Prompto groans, as he sees Ignis start to undress, his mouth watering as he takes in his beautiful body. “When was the last time we saw each other?”

“A few months?” Ignis kneels down, and takes the camera from his hand. “You see, Your Majesty - we have to keep your citizens safe for your return. Masturbation is the only thing that gets us through these long spells.”

“And phone sex.’ Prompto gets up on his knees, placing the tip of his cock against Ignis’. “Come on, Iggy...Let’s jerk off together for our lover…?”

“What a marvelous idea, love.”

The camera stays on their cocks, both men using their hands on each other’s bodies. Moving his hand up and down, he brings their cocks closer together, then starts to jerk them off at the same time. He feels Ignis’ hand follow his lead, his forehead coming to rest on his shoulder as he looks at the camera with dilated eyes. “I hope this is turning you on, Noct…”

“I know it is.” Ignis whispers into his ear, before moaning low. “Are you close? I’m close…”

“Y-Yes…” The months apart do wonders for them; the quickness not at all annoying to the other as they reach an orgasm together. It just feels good to be doing it together, instead of being miles apart from one another. “Nnngh…”

“P-Perfect…” Ignis’ moans interweave with his, as they both come together, a few droplets landing on the lens of the camera.

Prompto reaches down, and wipes it off with his finger. “Oopsie.” He giggles, and holds it up to his lips to lick it off, and is soon rubbing his tongue against Ignis’ as they both try and get the droplets off of his finger.

“We’re taking care of your kingdom, Your Majesty…” Ignis whispers to the camera, as Prompto lays down on the ground. “See you soon…”

“Love you!” Prompto calls out, a little breathless. “Iggy….”

“Yes, Prompto.” The King’s Adviser looks into the camera. “Until later, Your Majesty.”

The screen cut to black.

***

Noctis stares at the screen as the last clip plays. His cock has been in a constant state of arousal, as he watches the way his two lovers move on the screen. For each other, for him. He’s also watched Ignis jerk off alone, and watched as the two of them had a little fun with Gladio. He remembers how much convincing it had taken them to get Gladio into their little group, choosing to stay out of it. It had been real nice to see the three of them having fun together in his absence.

After the last round, his phone vibrates on his desk. Picking it up, he moans low as he sees the text message that’s just come through to the group chat he has with his two lovers. “ _We’re waiting for you in your bedroom_.”

He almost knocks his chair over, he stands up so fast. Turning off his computer, he walks fast towards his bedroom at the other end of his apartment. Preparing himself for what he might find behind the closed door, he counts to three, then gives a knock. He enters without being granted permission, and comes face to face with his two lovers, who are both naked together on the his bed, sharing identical smiles.

“Did you like our gift to you, Noct?” Prompto asks, as Noctis quickly removes all of his clothes to join the two of them on the bed together. “We were waiting for the right time to share that with you.”

Noctis smiles, and looks at both of his lovers. “You picked the right time. That was…” He looks down at his cock, and points to it. “You can see you had my undivided attention.”

“How about we take care of that for you, Noctis?” Ignis pulls him to be in between their bodies, as they get settled on his bed. “We haven’t had a proper homecoming for you yet.”

Prompto’s body stays close to his, as he feels his lover start to kiss the side of his face. “Time to share with you what we were doing in the videos.”

His eyes close, as he nods his head. “Please… I’ve missed you both so much…” He kisses Ignis first, then kisses Prompto with equal enthusiasm, before pulling his two lovers towards him.

“Welcome home…” Prompto and Ignis whisper together, before their talking ceases, returning to how they were together ten years ago.

 


End file.
